Mutant and Hunted
by GhostPikachu
Summary: Penny was an ordinary trainer until the criminal disasters started happening. She then was pursued by Team Galactic and caught. Used as a test subject in their labs. She is now being hunted after escaping their grasp, but what does Team Galactic hope to accomplish from all this?


**Alrighty guys! Another story! This time with a prologue! I might be little repetitive in this particular section of the story, but I won't be in the chapters, I promise! The chapters will be longer. Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon as all of you already knew.**

* * *

Prologue

Trainer Penny couldn't believe she had been outsmarted by Team Galactic. Now she was in the situation of running for her life. She had failed to save Sinnoh. They had arisen Palkia and she had been powerless to stop it. The boss of Team Galactic had been too strong…

She was fleeing to Hoenn to get away from them but they had been pursuing her on her attempt.

"You can't run forever! We'll catch you one time or another! Give it up!" yelled a Galactic grunt from behind her.

She knew they were right, but she kept running anyway. If only she could find enough hiding places until she could get to the safety of another region. It seemed like all the bad guys were winning. First Unova got taken over by N, who immediately ordered the Liberation to begin. Then right after, the bigger disaster of Ghestis began. Then, Giovanni had finally outwitted Kanto and the region was currently under their control. They were attacking Johto now and succeeding. Hoenn was the only safe place.

"I will never surrender to the likes of you! You and your whole organization are cowards!" Penny yelled at the grunts behind her.

"You're being hunted! You'll never win," said the grunt.

He was right. Penny was already starting to get tired and she couldn't hold out much longer. With a burst of speed, she managed to lose sight of them. She then dove like lightning into a nearby cave. She knew they would check the cave, so she crawled deep into the shadows of the place. She could hear their voices as they got closer. She waited fifteen minutes until the grunts could no longer be heard. She was safe again. For now.

She sighed. "Come out Whirl."

A Prinplup appeared in front of her. He looked confused.

"I know you haven't come out in days. Team Galactic is after me and I'm being hunted. I've just practically been running for the past week," Penny explained.

"Prin!" said Whirl angrily.

"I don't like them either, but with the power of Palkia, our only option is to flee."

Whirl nodded and focused on his surroundings. Penny sighed and returned him. They would be in the safety of Hoenn tomorrow. She knew it.

The next day, she got up at the break of dawn and ran like her life depended on it, which, in fact, it really did. Of course, after a while her running slowed to a jog, then a walk, but she never stopped. She couldn't afford it. In late afternoon, she saw it. The beautiful sign of safety. The sign that would change her dire position. It read, "Passing into Hoenn." She gave a small cry of joy and ran to the sign. She heard a rustle and saw a bush shaking.

_I'll bet it's a pokemon. I wonder which one? _Penny thought, pulling out an empty pokeball.

To her horror, a Galactic grunt came out of the bush. Then another. Then more. More came until they completely surrounded her. She yelped, but they leapt into action and muffled her cry. They bound her hands and gagged her. Penny's eyes were wide as Claydol's eyes.

"We knew you were heading to Hoenn, so we figured we'd hide out here," said the grunt that was shouting at her the day before. He was smiling evily. Another grunt sent out a Crobat.

"Crobat, use poison fang on the girl," said the grunt nonchalantly. His face was covered. All their faces were covered. She found that rather unusual, but shrugged it off. She had more to worry about. The Crobat came at light speed. She braced herself. The attack came, and accompanying it excruciating pain. She could feel the deadly venom coursing through her vains. Everything went black.

Penny woke up in a chamber of some sort. Full of an unknown fluid. An air tube was leading into her nose and mouth. She was sore all over, but appeared to be healed from the poison. It's just that the aftermath was still there. Her hand went instinctively to her belt but her pokeballs weren't there. Her bag was gone too.

"I see you're awake," said Team Galactic's leading scientist, who's name was unknown, but he went by Tech apparently. She knew that after seeing and hearing grunts address him as that.

After Tech was done talking to the grunts, he turned back to Penny.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," he said maliciously. "You will be a very valuable test subject to Team Galactic."

Her eyes widened. She knew precisely what that meant. Before the disasters from criminal groups started occurring, when dealing with Team Galactic was so much less dangerous, she had been after them. She had heard them discussing a plan of some sort. She remembered that they talked about needing a test subject and "how sorry they were for the test subject. That person will be in so much pain!"

"Now! On to the point of your being here. I have some plans, as you noticed. In short, I'm going to mutate you as a test. Time to begin!" he said cheerfully.

Penny didn't have time to do anything before more pain started. But this time, a thousand times worse. Of course, nobody can take that much and she fainted, temporarily escaping her nightmare.

Meanwhile, the Tech waited for the blinding light to stop. As it receded, it revealed the girl. He smiled. Everything was going according to plan.


End file.
